


S T A Y

by peachnrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnrice/pseuds/peachnrice
Summary: it was a rainy day ...





	S T A Y

**Author's Note:**

> well hello ! this is my second work here ! i really love jisung with every member ! but i'm hard nielsung shipper 
> 
> english is not my native language but i decided to try and improve my english ! thank you for reading ♡

**[ Waiting for the time to pass you by]**

 

it was a rainy day , the weather was 7 under the zero , it was the perfect time to cuddle with your boyfriend in a soft bed or watching a movie with a cup of hot choolate to warm oneself

other side ... jisung was alone in his small-old flat . it was almost 1 AM and jisung still waiting for his handsome boyfriend daniel ... daniel says he wanna talk to jisung today

jisung was waiting until a sound of his phone showed . daniel's name flashed in the phone and jisung quickly picked up the call

" i'm waiting for you in the street get out for a moment " daniel says with a cold tone . jisung's heart was beating so fast . how can daniel changes out of sudden ? the younger male used to say something sweet like ~~honey or sweetheart~~ what's going on ?

" it's raining outside come in before yo- " a heavy sigh from daniel made jisung shut up

" alright ... i'll be there in a few minutes " jisung whispers , he can feel his heart aches ... he knows something bad will happen

**[ Hope the winds of change will change your mind ]**

  
two umbrellas ... raindrops ... and dark street full of silence .

" what do you wanted to say " jisung says as holding both of daniel's hands with a curious eyes but nervous heart

  
" let's break up jisung " a whisper appears from the younger male .

it's been six years since jisung and daniel starts dating and everything was going so well between them until now , jisung take a step back and removed his hands slowly from the other

" why ? " 3 letters was mumbled but filled with pains

" we were alright ... what happened ? what changed your mind ? " jisung says under his cold breath

  
**[ I could give a thousand reasons why** **I know you and you've got to ]**

  
another silence appears in this dark street ... tears are like the raindrops they're standing under

" i said why " jisung screams loudly ... everything was red in his face ... eyes ... nose ...lips ...

" are you deaf ? why you're leaving me ?  
youre the only one i love ... i trust "  
a black umbrella was thrown in the wet ground because jisung walks closer to daniel and starts hit him in the chest

  
**[ make it on your own but we don't have to grow up , we can stay forever young ]**

  
" we're getting old jisung ... both of us should focus on his own life " daniel couldn't dare to say this clearly ... jisung knows this is not the reason ... so does daniel

" youre a fucking liar ! you promised to love me forever ... you said age doesn't matter to you ! " jisung screams again

  
jisung's salty tears are mixed with pure raindrops everything is wet ... his hair .... his clothes ... except his heart .

  
**[ I could give a thousand reasons whybut you're going and you know that ]**

  
" hyung please ... don't make it harder " daniel mumbles with mixed emotions jisung cant read

" i'm annoying right ? i'm fucking brat! i hate myself now ... thank you kang daniel " jisung's footsteps was heared in the street ... he turned back to his flat ...

  
and daniel disappeared .

 


End file.
